There is a known image processing system including: a document platen provided with a display panel on which a document is placed and on which content about image acquisition operations is displayed; and an image acquisition device fixed above this document platen, wherein the image processing system displays, on the display panel, a message prompting that the document be placed in an imaging area appropriate for the image acquisition device (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).